islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck and the Diesel Engine
Duck and the Diesel Engine is the 13th book in the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev. W. Awdry and illustrated by John T. Kenney. Stories Domeless Engines A visitor comes to the Fat Controller's Railway; the famous City of Truro, the first locomotive to have gone 100mph. Duck is very shy at first, but soon, City of Truro and Duck are firm friends and talk well into the night about being Great Western. He goes away next morning, which only Gordon is pleased about. He claims domeless engines aren't respectable, though really he is jealous of City of Truro's record. He tries to top the record but his dome is blown off at the viaduct and Gordon is most displeased. That night a joke is made about this turn of events- by Duck. Pop Goes the Diesel A second visitor arrives in the Yard. This is one nasty visitor. His name is Diesel and he tells Duck that diesels are 'reveloutionary'. Duck, unimpressed, tells Diesel to get his trucks ready whilst he sorts out Gordon's coaches. Diesel attempts to move some old trucks. The brakes of these trucks are on so, the only movement Diesel gets them to make is; off the rails. He cleans up the mess, and the trucks 'kindly' give Diesel music to listen to while he cleans up- a song called 'Pop goes the Diesel' Dirty Work Diesel is still the laughing stock of the trucks - and hates Duck. He wanted the Great Western Engine sent away, so he comes up with a plan. He tells the trucks rude jokes about the big engines. He also tells them that Duck had made these up. The engines find out why the trucks have been laughing at them, and furious at Duck, refuse to allow him into the Sheds. An argument arises, and the Fat Controller goes to deal with the matter. He hears the bigger engines' story first, then Duck's and finally, Diesel's. The Fat Controller decides, until he gets to the bottom of this incident, Duck is to go to Wellsworth. A Close Shave Still in 'exile' from the Yard and miserable, Duck is sure the engines and the Fat Controller think he is a horrid engine. Edward, feeling sorry for Duck, helps him settle into life at Wellsworth. Duck takes up a post as a banker, however, some trucks have broken away and are trying to derail Duck! Duck manages to get the trucks under control, but swerves onto a siding and crashes through a wall into a barber's shop. The furious barber lathers Duck's face and as the workmen help to rescue Duck , the Fat Controller arrives, and tells the barber that if Duck hadn't taken action, people could have been injured. The barber cleans Duck's face and the Fat Controller tells Duck that he can come home once he is washed and repaired. A few days later, Diesel has been sent away and Duck the Great Western Engine is given a 'welcome home.' Category:Railway Series Books